A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as non-volatile memory to store data persistently. The SSD may be coupled to a host computing system, such as a personal computer or a server, where the host computing system performs input/output (I/O) operations on the SSD, and where the I/O operations may include writing data to the SSD and reading data from the SSD.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.